And the Vampire Fell In Love with the Werewolf
by Sara.L.M
Summary: <html><head></head>Leesa was raised by the Cullen's. Her gift for freezing time bugs her and Forks High bores her, until she sees Embry Call who imprints on her. They start their love story not knowing that someone is waiting for Leesa from her past.</html>
1. Chapter 1 Freeze

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it! **

_I was in my 9__th__ grade English class. I thought I had fallen asleep and was dreaming. It wasn't until two hours passed that I realized it wasn't a dream. Everyone slowly started moving as if nothing had happened. I must have looked crazy because everyone was staring at me when I looked at all of them. If it hadn't been for Edward I don't know what would have come out of my mouth. He rushed me to the nurse's office. "Excuse me, my sister isn't feeling that good at the moment. I was wondering if I could take her home_," _he said to the nurse as he turned on the Cullen charm that no woman could resist apparently. "Uh... Yes of course, no worries dear. You take her home and take good care of her_," _the nurse replied a little flustered. I was still too out of it to make my usual sarcastic comment. He drove me home and let me go to my room to relax. That night I tried telling my dad, since he is a doctor, but all he said was that it was a gift that I had acquired after he turned me. He made me promise not to tell a soul, as if anyone would have believed me. After hearing how interested he was in Edward, Alice, and Bella's gifts, why wasn't he curious about mine? I had to admit I was a little hurt._

_"Dad, I'm not sure about this being a gift. It happened out of nowhere and it was during class, I was stuck for two hours thinking I was asleep and it was all a dream." I told him; if I were still human I would have been crying. I started tripping out all over again, I couldn't catch my breath. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve such an awful curse. A gift? What gift? _

_"Leesa, hold your breath," he said as he approached me on the couch. I held my breath and started to feel myself calm down a little. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm glad you brought this to my attention. Now we can tell Alice to look more carefully and hopefully we can prepare you if it happens again. " That was all he said. I slowly stood up and walked to the door, "Leesa," I heard him say. "You'll learn to control it and once you do you'll see it's a gift to freeze time." He said as I walked out the door. I ran to my room, grabbed my iPod and jumped out the window. I put on my earphones and started playing The Weeknd as I ran as fast as I could. I kept going until I reached a waterfall with a small pond at the bottom. I slowly walked up to a boulder and carved it to big seat. I curled up in a ball, sobbing, and let the soothing music relax me._

Now, here I was in my 12th grade Economics class. Everyone is frozen yet again. I still hadn't found a way to control it, but I did find it funny after almost 4 years. People always froze in different positions, some funnier than others. Some are stuck putting food in their mouths, others looking completely bored, and the few friends I've managed to make are in the back of the class higher than the moon. I slowly stood up and stretched. I got used to the two hours of pure silence. The first few times I just sat in my seat and waited for it to end. After, I started getting the guts to get up and walk around the room just looking at the people trying to see if they noticed me at all, no one ever did. Now I have a routine, I stand up and stretch and then I start looking through everyone's backpack and purses. Yes I know, _Bad Leesa_. But what am I suppose to do? I get bored. Anyways, it's interesting to see what people have I their backpacks and purses. Like this girl Kristal, she has more make-up in her purse than anything else. Her bag is 90% full of make-up. And this guy Stephan, he has enough weed to sell to the whole school, faculty, and staff. And then there are the others who carry the usual boring stuff, pens, paper, books, etc.

Now I can usually tell when the freezing is going to happen because I hear a buzzing in my ear. When I start hearing the buzz, I ask to be excused to the bathroom so then I can roam the school. It's peaceful walking around the school with no noise at all, except for my footsteps in the hallway. I've been to every class, seen every student, and found all the ways I could leave school. After a while, the two hours get boring unless there are those few people that do peak my interest.

One in particular, Embry Call. At first I didn't really pay attention to him, but then every time I passed him, I felt like he kept looking at me. I could feel his eyes on me; if I had been human I would have blushed every time. I would look up at him only to see Jacob pushing him out the door with an apologetic smile on his face. I never understood what he seemed to be apologizing for.

After class I was walking down the hall with my sister Bella when I felt his eyes on me again. Only this time I looked up in time to see that he was looking at me; everything went still. We were looking directly at each other, full blown eye contact after years of skirting around each other's eyes. It felt as if the world faded away until it was only him and me. I looked into his eyes and I saw so many different things some more confusing than others; love, adoration, and confusion. I felt as if that moment would go on forever, and then I heard the buzzing. I snapped out of it and next thing know everyone is frozen. I quickly realize that I have enough time to snag a few iPods and iPhones and place them in my bag. Yes, it's not good to steal, I know I know, but I always sold it back to the same people. I needed a hobby and I always gave the money to my niece, Renesmee. I quickly got to work trying to ignore the fact that Embry was frozen just a few feet away from me.

As I returned to look at Embry, I noticed he had a smile on his face. I looked at him closely and realized how handsome he was. How had I never noticed before? Maybe he felt that pull I had felt when we were staring into each other's eyes, I could only hope. He was looking directly at me and I was glad I was a vampire or else I would have blushed deep red. I looked at him again and out of nowhere I quickly ran up to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I leaned up on my tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the lips. It was fucking _awesome_, I felt like I was melting from the brief contact. I slowly came back to earth and looked up at him with my arms still wrapped around his neck. I looked at his beautiful face. He had deep brown eyes that I could just get lost in. _Ugh, I'm so cliché, _I thought to myself. But I couldn't help it. He was hot and handsome all in one. He had this gorgeous long thick dark brown hair, so dark it almost looked black. I pick up a strand and couldn't believe how soft it was. His hair was shoulder length, but it just made him look more attractive to me. _Besides, I like having something to pull on, _I thought to myself. _Whoa where the hell did THAT come from? _I thought to myself as I heard moan escape his mouth and quickly stepped back to where I was standing before next to my sister, Bella. I noticed she was slowly beginning to blink and patiently waited for everyone to unfreeze.

Everyone slowly started moving again. I grabbed Bella's arm and turned her around.

"Leelee, where are you going we have to go to the library," Bella told me as I dragged her down the hall. "Umm, I forgot something in my locker," I told her as I picked up my pace. I couldn't help but look back at Embry again. He looked at me with a confused look that quickly turned into a smirk as he winked at me.

**REVIEW! Constructive criticism is encouraged! (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Imprint?

"Did Embry just wink at you?" Bella asked.

"Oh my God! Yes he did! Bella I don't know how to explain this, but I think I'm in love with him!" I responded.

I could tell Bella was confused so I quickly explained everything that happened.

"Whoa, it sounds like you guys imprinted. It's strange though, why would he imprint on you? The whole point of imprinting is so the wolf-gene can be passed down to future generations." She said. I looked at her with disbelief in my eyes. I mean I understand the whole imprinting thing, but it hurt to hear her question why he would imprint on me, although she has a point.

"Where's Nessie? I want to talk to her," I asked. Nessie was my niece technically, but since I joined the family after her nineteenth birthday, well technically her sixth birthday, we saw each other more as sisters than anything else.

"She should be at the lunch table already with Jacob and everyone else." She replied. Ugh, if everyone else was there then I wouldn't hear the end of it. I just knew Embry would be there. As soon as I thought of him, a smile spread across my face and I felt instant butterflies at the thought of being so close to him.

We quickly walked to the lunch table after dropping off our books at my locker. I looked around the table and realized that Jacob and his pack were nowhere to be seen. I quickly sat next to Nessie and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, what's with the death grip Leesa?" she asked as I let go of her arm. Jasper was staring at me wondering why I was so nervous; with him being an empath it was hard to hide your feelings from him. Edward looked at me surprised, I could tell he was going to say something and I quickly sent him a mental message, _Don't say anything yet. I'm still confused about all of this._ He gave me a quick nod and started a conversation with everyone else at the table. _Thanks._ I told him, he gave me a quick smile and went back to his conversation.

"Sorry Nessie, I just have to talk to you immediately. It's important; can we go outside really quick?" I asked her quickly. She looked at me and must have seen the fear in my eyes and quickly got up and dragged me outside.

"What's wrong Leesa? I've never seen you like this? Is it the thirst? We can go hunting real quick if that's what's bugging you," She said. I love my niece; she was always willing to help me through anything, especially since I was the newest to the family.

"No it's not the thirst. I was just wondering if you could describe to me what Jacob felt when he first laid eyes on you. I mean, well, let me get this off my chest first. I think Embry imprinted on me but I'm scared because it makes no sense, I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf. But when we looked at each other, everything stopped and it was only me and him. I knew instantly that he was mine. I felt possessive, love, adoration, and protective of him and I saw the same feelings in his eyes," I told her in one breath. I opened my eyes that I didn't know I had closed. I looked at her and she was thinking. She kept opening her mouth to say something but closed it and started thinking again.

"Well that explains why Jacob had to leave in such a hurry. All he said was that it had to do something with the pack. From what you say it sounds like he did imprint, I feel the same exact way about Jacob," she said in reply with a smile spreading across her face. I felt relief and confusion at the same time. I needed to know it was a mistake or if it was real.

"But Nessie, why would he imprint on me? I can't have children, I can't pass the wolf-gene to the children I can't have. I can't give him children," I stated as I started to dry sob. I hated not being able to cry tears anymore. I felt so terrible knowing that I couldn't bear children. For the first time in the four years that I have been a vampire, I truly hated the decision I had made.

Nessie held me until I heard heavy footsteps approach. I looked up and saw Jacob looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. He opened his arms and I ran to him and started to dry sob even harder. He held me for a while, just held me making sure I was ok. I looked up at him once I was done and smiled. I felt like such a little kid hugging him.

"Thanks Jake. I really needed that," I said as I looked around. I noticed no one was around.

"The bell rang thirty minutes ago, they all went to class. Don't worry, Ness covered for us," He answered my question as if he could read my mind. He walked me to a bench and waited for me to start talking.

"Why Jake? Why me?" was all I said. I still didn't understand why he had chosen me. I knew choice had nothing to do with it, but I couldn't help but think that way.

"That's fate Lees, no one chooses who they're going to imprint on. I mean look at me and Ness. I found it hard to believe at first, but then I accepted it. You should too," He answered. I put an arm around me to comfort me.

"Has he said anything about it? Where is he?" I asked as I wiped my tears. I couldn't bring myself to say his name yet. It was all too new for me.

"Well Paul noticed when it happened and he brought Embry to me and we all talked about it. He's not sure what to think about it. Give him time Lees, he'll come around," He replied. I sighed knowing he was right. I go up and wiped the last tears from my face.

"Do you want to o back to class or do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked me. I smiled widely at him. I loved having him around. He was like my older brother, always watching out for me and knowing exactly what I needed.

"Let's go somewhere-" I started to say before I heard the buzzing. _Oh no! Not right now._ I thought to myself. I felt Jacob grab onto me as the buzzing got worse. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I looked around and noticed that a bird was frozen in midair flying.

"Are you ok Lees?" Jacob asked me.

Wait, I could hear Jake? I looked at him and he looked at me with concern in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 I Freeze Time

"Jake?" I said barely above a whisper. I looked at him in disbelief, how was this happening?

"Lees what's wrong?" He asked me full worry on his face. He looked around and noticed the bird I had seen. He looked around and noticed some students through the windows were frozen. He quickly looked at me frightened trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jake, calm down. We're ok. This happens a lot to me, although no one's ever been with me. Jake? Are you ok?" I asked him. He sat back down and put his head between his knees. I rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"Leesa what happened? What do you mean by this happens to you a lot?" He asked me. I looked up at him and it dawned on him. "Wait a sec, this is your gift? To stop time?" He asked me with a smile creeping on his face.

"Yeah, ha ha, surprise? I've never been able to pull someone in with me before. It was probably because you were holding my arm," I said more to myself than to him. I looked at him again. He was smiling his evil smile, and I instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Oh no Jake, no pranks!" I quickly said standing up. No way was I going to be responsible for an angry pack.

"No fair! You take peoples things and sell it back to them! Come on I just want to get Paul back for making fun of me and Ness, please? If we do it you can see Embry, they have the same class right now," he said. As soon as he said I could see Embry, I was game and he knew it.

"I do that as a method of entertainment. And besides that wasn't fair Jake, you can't use the imprint card on me! Ugh, fine lets go, but you better not make fun of me later! Well at least don't make fun of me in front of the pack or my family. And you can absolutely under no circumstance tell Nessie!" I told him and as soon as the words left my mouth he looked conflicted.

"Aww Leesa, you know I can't do that! What if she asks me? You know I can't keep anything from her, and besides as soon as we all phase the whole pack is going to know, including Embry," he said smiling. Damn, how could I forget? Ahh I guess everyone would know, what the hell might as well do it now.

"Fine, fine. You win. Let's go," I said knowing I wouldn't have been able to win this one.

We slowly walked down the hallway and I burst out laughing. It was too funny, here was this giant Quillette boy trying to walk quietly down the hall when no one would hear him for the next two hours.

"Shhhh! Be quiet someone might hear you! Do you want to get caught?" He asked in a harsh whisper. That made it even worse; I fell to the floor laughing. He looked at me angry and confused.

"Oh Jake, do you think I don't know how my gift works? No one can see or hear us for the next two hours. We can scream bloody murder and no one would hear us," I explained to him. He quickly showed me a devilish grin.

We walked down the hall to Paul and Embry's class. I was nervous to see him again. I quickly straightened my shirt and fixed my hair. I heard a chuckle coming from next to me. I looked and realized it was coming from Jake. I gave him the evil eye.

"Lees, you know he can't see you right, well from what you've told me he can't. Besides there's nothing to be worried about. You can stare at Embry while I get Paul," He said casually with a small smile.

He had a point but I wasn't going to admit to it any time soon. I walked into the class and was instantly drawn to Embry. He sat all the way across the room next to the window. I sat in front of him in the empty seat. He looked so peaceful, just staring out the window. He looked deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking of when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped into a crouch and hissed.

"Whoa, Leesa, calm down it's just me. Come on you said two hours right? We have like two minutes before everyone unfreezes or whatever you call it," he said calmly. I relaxed my stance and looked at the clock in disbelief. Had I really just spent all this time staring at Embry?

"We all know Embry is good looking, but I don't know how you can stare at him for so long; no, I can't read your mind. I just know you well enough to know what you're thinking," Jake said. Man I swear that got annoying sometimes. I looked at Embry one more time and quickly gave him a peck on the lips and for the second time today I felt complete. I looked at Paul and saw the damage.

He was wearing bright pink eye shadow, bright red lipstick and had his nails painted a hot pink. I looked at Jacob and he shrugged it off.

"How do you know to put make-up on like that and paint nails?" I asked him.

"I was with Nessie throughout all her life, she sometimes wanted to practice so she would do it to me," he said as if it was a normal thing. We both looked at each other and started laughing as we stepped out of the class into the hallway. Then we heard the laughter erupt from the class. And we heard desks being moved quickly.

I stepped to the side of the door where Paul couldn't see me, but poor Jake didn't realized that until it was too late.

"JAKE RUN!" I screamed at him when I saw Paul turn to him. Jake stopped laughing and looked up.


	4. Chapter 4 Babe?

"JACOB BLACK! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Paul screamed. I looked at him and started laughing all over again as he ran down the hall chasing Jake.

I managed to stop laughing and noticed someone was staring at me. I looked through the door and saw that it was Andrew Stevens. He was the most popular guy at school, being on the football and baseball team. I was friendly with him and sometimes flirted with him although my brothers and sisters didn't like it one bit. I looked at him and smiled.

"Come here," he said and I walked slowly into the room to realize that the teacher was sleeping. I walked up to his desk waiting for him to say something.

"Sit down babe," he said with a huge smile on his face. I looked around him and didn't see an empty seat.

"No I'm fine. Besides I have to go back to class soon," I replied. I started to turn and he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait up, don't go just yet. Here I found you a seat," he said as he pulled me into his lap. I laughed nervously as he placed and arm around my waist and a hand on my thigh. I looked at him and saw the pure lust in his eyes. I tried to stand up but I didn't want to hurt him. In the same instant I heard a growl that no one else could have possible heard.

"Get your hands off of her!" someone said. I turned and saw Embry steaming in full outrage. I looked at his body and noticed he was shaking.

"No, I think he's happy where she's at and I doubt my hands bother her. Right babe?" Andrew asked. I looked at Embry and quickly tried to get up.

"Embry calm down, please. Don't do this here. Breathe, please calm down," I told Embry as I tried to stand up but didn't out of fear of hurting Andrew.

"I said get your hands off of her," Embry said again trying to sound calm but failing miserably.

"No, why do you care so much anyways?" was Andrews reply.

"Because your hands are all over my girlfriend!" Embry said still trying to remain calm.

"Girlfriend? Wait you can't be serious. Leesa would never go for a guy like you when she can have someone like me, huh babe?" he said slowly moving his hand up my thigh.

Ugh, how disgusting. I looked at him with disgust as the bell rang. I looked at Embry and he was shooting Andrew a death glare. I quickly stood up and grabbed Embry's stuff.

"Come on Embry let's go," I said as I walked by Andrew whose mouth had fallen open. I grabbed Embry's hand and we walked out of the room. I half dragged him to my locker and quickly put his stuff inside. I looked at him and he was silent, as if he was trying to say something. Not once did he try to let go of my hand.

"Hey Leesa, Embry! Over here! Come on let's go we have that bonfire to get to!" shouted Nessie as we walked out of the front doors.

"HEY CALL! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY WITH _MY_ GIRL?" shouted Andrew as he walked through the front doors.

Oh dear God, please don't let this get out of hand. I silently prayed.

"Embry, please just leave it alone babe. Don't let it get to you," I said quickly as I saw Andrew approach.

"Babe?" Embry said with a smile on his face.

"HEY CALL! LET GO OF MY GIRL," shouted Andrew again. Oh God he was making a scene. He was backed up by his football teammates.

"Yes, babe. Please leave it alone. He's nothing compared to you-" I started saying and was rudely cut off when Embry was hit in the face. The pack quickly came forward and backed up Embry. I saw blood trickling out of Embry's mouth and I lost it.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU THINK I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU? YOU WERE ONLY A PLAY THING FOR ME, A WAY TO PASS MY TIME!" I screamed at Andrew as I lunged for him and managed to punch him in the face. I was pulling my arm back when I felt both warm and cold hands holding me back.

"YOU ARE LUCKY I'M BEING HELD BACK YOU PUSSY!" I screamed at him again and spat at him.

"Baby calm down. It's over now. Come on, calm down," said a beautiful voice. I turned and saw Embry smirking at Andrew. I turned my full attention to Embry and hugged him. I looked at his mouth.

"Are you still bleeding? Does it hurt?" I asked him worried that he was still hurt. I carefully held his face so I could look to make sure he didn't have anything.

"I'm fine; remember werewolf-gene equals fast healing. Are you ok? You seemed very…angry," he responded chuckling.

I looked at him and kissed him. It was better than the two pecks that I had given him earlier. It felt as if time stopped and we were the only ones, like that first time we laid eyes on each other. If I could I would kiss him forever. His hands began roaming from their place on my hips. He slowly began touching my back sending shivers down my back. Then he slowly began lowering his hands to my butt and softly squeezed it which made me moan into his mouth. I had my hands on the back of his head making sure we didn't separate as he pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that until we heard a few people clearing their throats and chuckling. We both stopped kissing but stayed in the same position.

"Well not that all of that wasn't entertaining or anything, but if you guys don't want to get in trouble I suggest we move this somewhere else because from what I hear, someone told the principal and he's heading this way," Edward said laughing and then everyone started laughing. We agreed to meet at the main house while the rest of the pack went to set up for the bonfire.

"Do you want to ride with me or your sisters?" asked Embry shyly. I looked at him and then back to my sisters. Alice, Bella, and Nessie were telling me to go ahead, but Rosalie was a different story. I looked back at Embry and he nodded with sad eyes.

"It's ok. Go with your sisters I'll see you at home," he said kissing my cheek as he got on his motorbike and turned it on. He waited for me to get into Nessie's Audi A4. As we pulled out we heard Andrew yelling at Embry. I looked out the window and saw Embry wink at me while he revved the engine to his bike causing some mud to fly all over Andrew and his teammates. Everyone started laughing and we all sped off to the house.


	5. Chapter 5 What's Going On?

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I had major writers block while writing this. I will be updating every week if possible. Hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>The drive was quiet until Nessie started driving slower. I knew what was coming and I now wished I had left with Embry instead.<p>

"What the fuck was all of that Leesa?" Rose yelled at me. Ahh, my lovely sister. I swear there were times where she was great and then there were times where I just felt like tearing her apart and lighting her on fire. As always her great dislike towards the wolves were making an appearance, again.

"What do you mean?" I said as I looked at the rest of my sisters for help. They all turned to look out the windows and left me on my own; they would pay me back for this. I dropped my head knowing what Rose was going to say.

"Why would you defend that MUTT and then _kiss_ him?" she asked enraged and disgusted. I looked at her face twisted in disgust, and I felt my rage coming out. Everyone in the family said that I was scary when I had my fits of rage. Even Emmett said he wouldn't talk to me when I was having a fit.

"Shut up Rose! Would you have let someone treat Emmett like that? I don't think so!" I quickly said. I was so mad that she was questioning and the fact that she called Embry a MUTT! "And don't you ever dare call Embry a MUTT EVER AGAIN, unless you want to find your precious BMW as a pile of dust," I threatened her and she quickly looked at me shocked, all traces of anger gone. I was furious, how dare she talk about this when she didn't know a thing about what had happened.

"LeeLee why are you so defensive? You know how I feel about them. Why would you try to have something with him knowing that he can imprint on a human girl at any moment?" she asked sadly. I knew she was only looking out for me since I was the baby of the family, but for once I just wished she would leave me alone. I looked down not knowing how to tell her he would never imprint on a human girl. How do you explain to your older sister who hates werewolves that one had imprinted on you?

"Rose, he already imprinted on someone," Nessie responded trying to clue her into the situation. She had pulled over and we were now parked on the street. We all sat silently as Bella messed with the radio. No one breathed and all we heard was the radio and Nessie's faint heartbeat. The silence was excruciating.

"If he's already imprinted on someone, why are you going to put yourself through this? It's not good for you honey," Rose said looking at me with pity. I have a beautiful yet stupid sister.

"Rose for being so beautiful, you really are stupid. Embry imprinted on Leesa. That's why she defended him and all that good stuff," Alice answered for me. I looked at her and silently thanked her and she gave me a quick nod. Then we all turned to look at Rose waiting for the shouting bit to start.

"Oh God, not another one. We already have Jake in the house now we're going to have Embry too?" Rose said laughing. We all burst into laughter then, the awkward moment having passed. I looked at Rose and she quickly hugged me.

"I'm glad you finally have someone although I wish it was someone that smelled better," she said scrunching her nose. I hugged her back knowing she was putting a brave face for me and my happiness. We started talking about the Halloween party that Alice was planning as Nessie pulled back into the street and drove towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Note: Reviews are welcome. Any suggestions, praises, and criticism is welcome. I want to know what you guys think. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Formal Introductions

As we pulled into the drive way, all the men and Esme were waiting for us outside on the front lawn. We quickly got out of the car and went to our men. I smiled to myself realizing now I had a mate, I wasn't the odd one of the bunch anymore. I walked up to Embry nervously. He reached for my hand and all the nerves went away. I looked up at him and smiled. Everyone started going into the house. Embry and I were the last to enter. I turned to look at him and saw he was nervous. I got closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly whispered in his ear.

"They aren't going to bite. You stink to them, but you never know I might just take a bite myself because you smell delectable," I said with a wink as I pulled him into the house. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. I giggled and kissed him on his nose.

"Umm…ok. Le-let's go then," he replied with an audible gulp.

"Baby don't worry I was just kidding, kind of. We can always do that later. Come on I want to formally introduce you to my parents," I said tugging at his hand again. He looked at me and smiled as we both walked in through the door. I turned to close the door when I felt Embry being pulled from my hand. I quickly turned crouching and hissed at Emmett who had embraced Embry in a typical Emmett-Big-Bear-Hug.

"Welcome to the family bro! Finally someone will make an honest woman out of Leesa. Oh LeeLee hush, I'm just welcoming him, geez. Touchy aren't we. Ow," Emmett said as Rose smacked him upside his head. I relaxed my stance and brought Embry back to my side and put my arms around his waist.

"Sorry Bear, I can't help it," I said looking down embarrassed at having hissed at my own brother. I felt Embry put his arm over my shoulder and relaxed even more.

"Well that was interesting," he said and we all laughed it off. I hugged him and he hugged me tighter.

"Well first off, Embry these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mom and Dad this is Embry," I said shyly. I looked at my mom and saw her with a plate of cookies.

"Welcome to the family Embry. I'm glad you two have found each other," mom said as she hugged him quickly.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen nice to meet you. Thanks I'm glad I found her too," Embry said as he smiled down on me. I hugged him again.

"Hello Embry, nice to see you again. Welcome and make yourself at home," dad said shaking his hand.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure seeing you too," he told my dad.

"Oh honey you can call me Esme and him Carlisle. No need for the Mrs. and Dr. Cullen. Please make yourself at home would you like a cookie or something to eat?" my mom asked. I loved her. Although she wasn't my biological mother, she was the one who had raised me and who accepted my decision to be turned.

"Em, you _have_ to try her food, it's the best! You're stomach will thank you for it!" Jacob said quickly which had s laughing all over again.

"I'll eat whenever Nessie and Jacob eat, but don't mind if I do take a cookie," he said quickly taking a cookie. I looked at my mom and went to get the whole plate for him.

"Come on we should go talk," I told him as I pulled him up the stairs to my room.

"Geez LeeLee, you guys just got together and you can't keep your hands off him! Use a condom." Emmett shouted up the stairs.

"Shut up Bear!" I screamed down as I heard Rose smack him again. I smiled and continued making my way up to my room.


	7. Chapter 7 Swapping Stories

I dragged Em into my room and closed the door. I placed the cookies down and lay down on my bed. Embry stood awkwardly by the door eating his third cookie.

"Baby, come here. Lay down with me. Don't worry I won't bite you today, maybe tonight though," I said with a wink. He instantly blushed and came to lay down with me.

"Don't be surprised if I bite back," he whispered in my ear as shivers went down my back. I looked at him and he started chuckling.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked me. I looked at him and responded with, "Everything." We looked at each other and laughed. I felt so comfortable to laugh with him, unlike other guys I knew.

"Well my name is Embry Call. I live with my mom even though I spend most of my time at Jake's or on patrol. My mom is Tiffany Call, but she doesn't know anything about werewolves or vampires. I'm an only child as far as I know. I love eating, bikes, running, and you," He replied. I was taking it in one by one when I realized what he said last. I looked at him and got those butterflies back. Damn, I didn't think he would have said it so soon.

"What do you want to know?" I parroted him. He smiled and said "Everything." We both laughed at this and I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"My name is Leesa Cullen. I live with my parents and three brothers and three sisters, although I have eight brothers and sisters. I love reading, listening to music, running, and you too," I responded. We looked at each other and kissed.

Once we broke the kiss we laid in silence enjoying each other's company. He slightly shifted and I looked up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"You can ask me anything," I replied and smiled at him.

"Why do you call Emmett 'bear'," he asked with a grin.

"When I was younger he reminded me of a big bear because he was tough but when it came to protecting me, he acted like a momma bear does her cubs," I replied simply.

"When you were younger? What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed knowing this was coming. I was tired of repeating the story to all these supernatural beings, but since it was Em I told him.

"My mom and dad found me on one of their hunting trips when I was one or two. They say I was crying my heart out. They found me a few miles outside of Seattle. They searched around me and found a car accident scene a few feet from me. My biological parents had died in the crash and the assumed I had flown from the car since it was a convertible. They called the police and were informed that I had no family besides my parents. Esme asked what was going to happen to me and the officer said I was going to be placed into Foster Care. Hearing that Esme begged Carlisle to let me live with them. Of course he agreed knowing I needed a family. They got the papers in order and a week later I was here. They had a room already decorated and everything for me. At first I was scared of everyone except for Bear, which is why we're so close. Eventually I started getting used to my family and even started calling Esme and Carlisle mommy and daddy. When I got a little older I noticed that no one in my family aged and asked my mom about it. She told me that they were special and that I couldn't tell a soul. Of course I listened and never told anyone.

"As the years went by, I got used to the fact that my parents and siblings never aged. It was funny because I thought other kids parents were weird for having parents that aged. Once I turned thirteen I asked what they really were and they all sat me down and told me. At first I was horrified and Bear helped me realize that they would never do anything to me. So I accepted it and everyone acted completely normal without having to hide what they were from me. When I turned eighteen, I asked my dad to turn me. He looked at me and asked me if I was sure. I sat them down and explained that I wanted to be with them forever and everyone agreed with me. Right after graduation I was turned as a present. Then we moved for a few years and we came back three years ago and the rest was history," I replied. I slightly shaking from having told someone my whole story. Embry hugged me to his chest and kissed my head.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked kissing my head as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah, I feel better now that you're hugging me," I replied. We stayed like that and I heard him breathing deeply. I looked at him and smiled. He had fallen asleep. I slowly started to move his arm so I could let him sleep when I felt him pull me closer to him.

**A/N: Was it good? Horrible? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8 I love you

**A/N: It's been a while, so I decided to post 2 chapters. This one is pretty short, hope you like it!(:**

"Where are you going? Stay here with me please," he asked sleepily. I smiled knowing that he wanted me.

"I thought you should sleep alone for a bit," I replied. He quickly opened his eyes and pinned me down. He looked so hot restraining me to the bed with my arms over my head. I looked at him and licked my lips. i looked him up and down, noticing his bulging muscles for the first time. They were threatening to rip through his too tight of a shirt. I reached up and kissed him, causing him to let out a moan. That only turned me on even further. I quickly wrapped my legs around him and pulled him to me. I felt him pressing into my thigh which caused me to moan. He let go or my wrists and I reached for his shirt and tore it off. I started feeling my way up his chest amazed by how perfectly muscular it was. I was so amazed by his chest and abs that I didn't realize he had ripped my shirt open and had started kissing my chest softly. I looked at him as he raised his eyes to me and I knew that there was no mistake, I knew that we were made for each other and we would be together forever.

"I love you Embry," I said to him softly. "I love you too Leesa," He said back to me.

He reached down and started undoing my button and zipper to my jeans slowly, making sure to take his time. When he had them both undone, I lifted my hips as he slid them off my long pale legs. Then I reached down to undo his button and zipper taking my time just as he had. He stood up and let them fall off, then returned to the position we were in before. There we laid, him in his light blue boxer briefs and me in my bra and booty shorts. We looked at each other as he started to undo my bra, it was the kind with the clasp on the front. Once he undid the clasp I took it off and lay there looking at him looking at me. He looked into my eyes and kissed me, then trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck then to my chest and finally to my breast. This is where I was glad I wasn't flat chested with my full C's. He took my breast into his mouth and softly began to roll my nipple between his teeth. I gasped at the thrill of it, I felt electricity run through my body and all stop at the spot between my legs. I quickly wrapped mylegs around his waist and hooked my ankles so he couldn't get further from me, only closer.

He moved his mouth and trailed kisses down my stomach and down to my inner thighs. I moaned when he sucked gently close to my center. He slowly trailed his kisses back up to my mouth and we started to make out while I held onto his hips with my legs and his head with my hands. I shuddered as I felt his massaging my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned allowing him to kiss my neck. I started to pull off his boxer briefs while he slid off my booty shorty. As we were about to become one, we were interrupted by another werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? This is my first time writing a lemon. Hope it's good. **

**Review por favor(:**


	9. Chapter 9 Embarrassing

"Hey Em, wana go play football with-" Jake started to say as he blushed deeply and quickly started to get embarrassed. I quickly jumped to get my blanket as I covered Embry and myself. Embry was as embarrassed as Jake and I were, blushing a deep dark red.

"Oh... um... well, umm… I'll… I'll just go now," he stuttered as he closed the door. I looked at Embry, who was shaking. _Damn it Jake, couldn't you just leave us alone?_ I thought to myself and I rubbed Embry's back.

"Baby, it's ok he's gone. Are you alright?" I asked cautiously. I did not want him tearing things up in my room if he was mad. I lifted his face so I could look at him and I saw that he was laughing. _Oh thank God he's laughing it off. Wait, why in the hell is he laughing?_ I thought.

"Oh man that was the funniest thing ever! Jake owes us so bad now! We can hold this over his head! HA HA HA! Oh man babe that shit was priceless, did you see his face? Oh man I should have take a picture," he said laughing all over again.

He had a point. Jake now owed us for walking in on us, ha. I looked at Embry and laughed with him.

"Babe we should probably go downstairs and talk to him about this," I said knowing exactly how Embry felt when his eyes snapped up and gave me a sad look.

"Do we have to? Can't we please just stay in here and finish what we started," he whined. He grabbed my hand and slowly started kissing his way up my arm until we were face to face. He looked at me with the most innocent look he could make. Damn he was adorable, but my best guy friend had just walked in on us, I had to do damage control.

"Embry Call, if you ever want to see me like this again we are going to go downstairs and talk to Jake," I said firmly. He looked at me and started getting my clothes mumbling under his breath.

Once we had dressed and fixed our hair, I gave him a kiss and grabbed his hand to head downstairs. We slowly walked into the living room where I could see Bear was trying so hard to keep in his laughter.

"Bear, I swear to God, if you so much as laugh or crack a joke at our expense you will regret ever doing it. I will break all your videogames, your car, and burn all of Rose's lingerie," I said with a serious face. He looked at me in disbelief then turned to look at Rose, who only nodded agreeing with me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. Everyone pointed to the backyard. We started walking to the back door and noticed Nessie trying to calm Jake down.

"Why the hell did I go in there! Jesus Christ, that's my brother and my sister! Now those images have been burned into my brain! How am I ever going to face them again without thinking of how they were, oh God Ness what the fuck do I do?" he was rambling to her. I put a hand on Nessie's shoulder and she just giggled. Jake turned to look at Nessie and made eye contact with me. He quickly dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Jake, can we talk?" I asked softly trying not to scare him.

"Lees, I'm so sorry for barging in on you guys. I thought you guys were just talking. If I knew you guys would be doing that I would have never even gotten close to the door. I'm so sorry," he said over and over. I giggled along with Nessie and Embry joined in laughing.

"Jake it's ok. How about next time you just knock first, or we use the tie method." I said laughing a little.

"Ok, fine by me," he replied. He looked so relieved.

"Are we ok now? Can we hug it out?" I asked him as I walked up next to him.

"Of course we're ok, come here," he said as he picked me up and gave me a big hug. We all laughed and I looked at Embry who was just staring at Jake.

"Hey bro, sorry about almost having my way with your sis, she's just damn hot you know I can't keep my hands off her," Embry said as he gave Jake a fist bump. They looked at each other and started laughing.

We all walked back inside and sat down in at the dining table. Mom was cooking some chicken alfredo for Jake, Nessie, and Embry. I just sat there and watched them eat. I looked at Embry as he licked some of the sauce off of his lower lip making it extremely hard for me to not tackle him and rip his shorts off and have _my_ way with him. He looked up feeling my eyes on him and his eyes started to turn dark as he finished his food and quickly came around the table to get me.

"Whoa cowboy, hold your horses. You are _not_ doing anything to her until we've had a talk with you, young man," Jasper said to Embry trying to sound intimidating and succeeding at it. Embry gulped loudly and turned around to be surrounded by my brothers and my dad. _Here we go again, _I thought. _Edward, you guys better not do anything to him. I know dad's going to be with you guys, but knowing him he'll let you guys do whatever you want. If he comes back to me harmed I WILL get you back._ I thought as Edward glanced at me and smirked. He turned to Embry and placed his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I've been lagging it with posting chapters, but now that I've got Fridays off I will be posting more often.**

**Review. Por favor(:**


	10. Chapter 10 Sisterly TalkOr Not

"Embry would you kindly join us in the back yard, Carlisle, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper let's go," Edward said as he escorted my boyfriend outside. He turned back and looked at me with an expression saying to save him. I looked at him apologetically and turned to Nessie, only to find the rest of the women seated as well.

"Well hello there to what do I owe this lovely visit?" I asked sarcastically. They all looked at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes. They wanted to know what happened that freaked out Jake so much.

"Don't roll your eyes, you know you want to tell us just as bad as we want to know," Bella said. They were all smirking at me and I just felt like freezing them for a bit.

"Ugh, fine. Embry and I were about to do the dirty," I said a bit embarrassed, but proud at the same time. I looked at them and they didn't say anything. "Ugh fine, we were about to fu… I mean make love," I said censoring myself in front of my mother. I looked at them again ad they said nothing. _Hmmm… strange they're usually giggling and asking for more details right about now._ I thought to myself. I looked at them again and realized they hadn't moved an inch. I got up and waved my hand in front of their faces, nothing.

"Fuck man, again?" I swore to myself. _Well might as well have my fun._ I thought. I got up and started to turn them around so they were all facing the oven. I snapped my fingers and they started moving again. _Hmm, I never knew I could snap to get things moving again._ I thought to myself as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on spill the-," Nessie started saying as they all realized they were facing the oven, "What the hell? LeeLee you better have not used your gift to get out of this!" yelled Rose as she started to walk towards the living room.

"Rose that's enough, if Leesa doesn't wish to tell us what happened then we should respect that, let your sister have her privacy," Mom said. Did I ever mention that I loved my mom?

All the girls joined me in the living room and we started playing Super Mario Bros. on the Wii. As we were all making our way to the castle at the end of the first world, the boys walked in laughing and bumping fists. I looked at them and then looked for Embry. They all came in and sat next to their wives, I looked at the door searching for Embry when I realized something, Embry hadn't walked back in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a while and I'm very sorry for that. I will try to post more often now that my terrible writers block has passed. Hope you like it! Review, review, review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Talk It Out

I quickly got up and started for the door. _What the hell did they do now?_ I asked myself.

"Hey LeeLee where are you going? I was about to join in on the fun," Emmett called out holding up the Wii controller. He pouted as I kept walking.

"I have to go find Embry and figure out what the hell happened!" I yelled at him. As much as I loved my brothers and my dad, I couldn't help but despise how over protective they were. I wasn't a helpless human anymore, I was a vampire. I could take care of myself and of anyone who tried to mess with me, although I knew Embry would never do anything to hurt me.

"Oh come on Leesa, it's not like beat him up and left him in the woods. He's a man; actually he's a werewolf shape shifter, whatever you want to call him. He can handle anything we throw at him," Edward said from the couch. I turned and glared at him. Did he really think that little speech would make me feel better?

"If you know what's good for you, then you know to say sorry and let her handle this, her own way Ed," Jake quickly whispered to Edward who looked slightly frightened of me. I looked at Jake and gave him a smile and walked out the door.

_Great, he's not even here. Where the hell did he go? _I thought to myself. This was going to take a while. I quickly took a sniff and started to track him. I started to run through the woods when I thought of a great idea. I should just freeze him, I knew he was somewhere around here. I stopped and stood still. I took a deep breath and just made my mind go blank. I peeked with one eye and saw that the trees were frozen in the wind. I smiled to myself; _I'm such a genius_ I thought to myself. I quickly caught his scent and followed it. I ran as fast as I could to where he was. I could tell he was close, as his scent got stronger. I could see him in the distance, through the trees. I ran faster and as soon as I was in front of him, I froze.

I looked around and saw the most beautiful waterfall with a small pond at the bottom. I looked back at Embry. He was sitting on a large rock with his head in his hands. His dark tan skin seemed to glow in the sun; he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His forehead was scrunched up, his eyes closed. He had the most beautiful lips, slightly pink but a little red mixed into them. I ran up to him and made my mind blank once again. When I looked at him I could tell he wasn't frozen anymore. He was taking deep breaths, his chest expanding. I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest.

I reached for his arm and pulled it away from his face. He didn't move he just kept his eyes closed and his head in his other hand. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers as I sat next to him on the rock. I didn't say anything; I just looked at the waterfall waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper. I turned to look at him and just hugged him. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't used to guys acting like this. Usually they would flirt with me, toss me around for fun, and not show emotion.

"You're sorry about what babe? You haven't done anything to be sorry about," I told him. I moved his other hand and sat in his lap while wrapping his arms around my waist. I put one hand on his neck as I raised his face. I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. I leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lips. He tightened his hold on my waist and deepened the kiss. I let him kiss me at his own pace, knowing something was wrong. He slowed down and pulled away from me meanwhile still holding me to him.

"So what did they say that has you like this?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't sure what they said, but whatever it was only made me want to rip their heads off and toss the pieces into a fire. I know they're my family, but I didn't like that they made Embry this way. I loved him with all my heart, but knew that we needed to slow down.

"Nothing much, just the typical 'I'll kill you if you hurt her' routine," he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but giggle. He obviously wasn't afraid of my brothers.

"Emmett tried to intimidate me by glaring at me the whole time, but I kept laughing at him because I kept hearing you call him 'Bear' in my head. They were pretty cool about us," he said. I looked at him waiting for him to continue, but he remained quiet.

"If they were ok with us, then why are telling me sorry?" I asked. I wasn't sure what had happened but I was honestly starting to worry. If my brothers and my dad hadn't put him in this mood what had?

"I was just thinking about our situation. The whole point of imprinting is to be able to carry on the wolf gene, but I don't get what happened with us," he replied. I froze as soon as he said that. He regretted imprinting on me. Here I thought we were going to be fine and deal with it, but he regretted imprinting on me.

"I have to go," I told him as I tried getting off his lap. I found that I couldn't because he was holding me so tight.

"Embry, please I can tell you regret this so just let me go and find yourself someone that can give you children. Please just let me go," I whispered to him as my eyes watered with tears that would never fall.

He quickly looked at me and anguish was written across his face. He tightened his hold on me not letting me go as I had asked. He pulled me closer to him making me straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I placed a kiss on his neck. I grabbed his arms and tried pulling them away from me, but I couldn't remove his arms. He only held on tighter.

"Baby, that's not what I meant at all. I love you and I'm not letting you go, ever. I just wonder why I imprinted on you, and I don't mean that in a bad way babe, so don't tell me to let you go because I can't. Even before I imprinted on you I wanted you. I had seen you around and heard so much about you from Jake, I wanted to get to know you. I was even going to ask you to Winter Formal," he told me with a chuckle. I laughed along with him. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile, he was beautiful.

"I love you too, babe. I wondered the same thing right after we imprinted. We'll work through it, I promise. Wait, are you trying to tell me you're not taking me to the Winter Formal anymore?" I asked with a pout.

"I promise we'll work through this too babe. And to answer your question, fuck no! I'm taking you whether you want to go with me or not. I'll even ask Alice to help me out, and from what I've heard about Alice no one goes against her," he replied with a smile.

I leaned over and kissed him. I swear nothing tasted better than he did, not even blood. I could live off of his kisses forever. His tongue slowly brushed across my upper lip as I sucked on his lower one. I opened my mouth a bit and instantly was happy I did. If Embry's lips tasted good, his tongue tasted and felt even better. As we continued to kiss, he pulled me closer to him and I locked my ankles around his waist. He started to move his hands under my shirt and up my back. I started to move my hands from his neck to his hair and back down, gently tugging on his hair as I reached it. I couldn't get enough of him. He was pressing me to him so much that I started to grind my hips to his. I felt him start to harden and it only made me want to grind that much harder into him. He moaned into my mouth as we basically dry humped each other. He broke away from the kiss breathing hard as I continued to kiss his jaw and then his neck.

"Babe," he said hoarsely as I continued to kiss his neck. "Babe, stop. Come on, please," he said to me when I didn't stop. With all my power of self control, I stopped. I slowly placed kisses up his neck till I reached his lips, where I placed a chaste kiss. We rested our foreheads against each other's and smiled.

"Why did you make me stop babe? Don't you want to keep going?" I asked him as I started to rock my hips, feeling him still hard between my legs. _Damn, he's huge!_ I thought as I continued to grind myself on him.

"Babe, oh God, babe come on your eyes are almost pitch black. Let's go hunting instead, we can always do this later," he replied as his stood up with me still wrapped around him. I tried to stop, but found that I couldn't. I wanted him too much, I could feel my ruined booty shorts were soaking wet.

"The only thing I'm hungry for is you," I whispered into his ear as I licked his earlobe. I couldn't take it anymore; I reached between us and started undoing his pants again. As I was lowering his zipper he stopped my hand. I looked up at him in shock; did he not want me like I want him?

"We have to stop before we get ahead of ourselves," he said kissing my forehead as he put me on my feet. I looked away from him and dropped my hands to my sides. I had never been rejected in my life, I was in shock.

"Babe, it's not that I don't want to, you can tell I want you," he told me as he placed my hand on his hard-on. "I want to just as much as you do, but don't you think we should do this differently? I want to make it special for you," he said while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. For being a dangerously sexy shape shifter, he was such a chick. "I know I sound like a girl, but I don't want to fuck you, I want to make love to you the way it should be in a bed, after a great dinner just you and me. Not on a rock, near the woods where anyone of your brothers, not to mention your dad, can pop up at any second," he said smiling at me. He had a point. I did prefer to be wined and dined before we did the deed.

"Fine, as much as I don't want to agree, you have a point," I told him as I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll let you have your way on one condition," I added quickly.

"And what might that be?" he asked with a smirk.

"You have to ask my brothers and my dad if you can take me on the date first," I replied with a smirk of my own. I knew he wasn't scared of them, but I also knew they could easily make him nervous.

He gulped loudly and his smirked was wiped away and replaced with a nervous look. "Ok, if um that's what you really want," he said. I laughed at how quickly his behavior changed. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another one for you guys since I took so long to post them up :) Review!**


	12. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

I'm back! I know I have been lagging it when it comes to posting new chapters and there's no excuse, I just got lazy and lost interest in this story, _**BUT**_I have returned to complete this story!

It may take me a while to complete it and update it because I'm writing it as I go. So bear with me.

Also, since this is my 1st fanfic, my lemons may not be as citrusy as others so don't judge me too harshly!

Hopefully me next chapter will be up by the end of this week, Friday the latest.

Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the story!

S.M.


	13. Author's Note!

Hey guys! It's just me. I've really lagged it with this story, but it's all because of writers block.

I will be redoing all the chapters with a few changes. I hope you guys stick with me through this. I know I'm very unreliable when it comes to new chapters but hopefully now that I'm redoing the chapters I'll be able to continue and complete the story.

Much Love

Sara.


End file.
